


Lessons

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Male-Female Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Brian teaches Reader how to play guitar and things get heated





	1. Chapter 1

“This is hopeless. I’m never getting this!”

Brian had promised Y/N that he’d teach her a bit of guitar. She was always around anyways and he’d caught her staring at his guitars on more than one occasion.

The thing was- she didn’t realize how hard it actually was. The finger placement, the coordination, the focus… it was a bit discouraging that she kept messing up.

Thankfully for the both of them, Brian was an incredibly patient man, “Come on. Take a breath and try it again.”

She did. She took a breath, she put her fingers back on the guitar neck, she started strumming away a simple enough tune. But one wrong placement had produced a rather sour note and it caused Y/N to scream.

“Okay,” Brian grabbed the guitar from her hands and set it aside. Another second and she might’ve thrown it across the room.

Y/N let out a huff, “That’s it. It’s too hard. I quit. I’m gonna go out and buy a couple cymbals and slam them against my head.” She stood to her feet and started pacing around the room.

Brian let out a chuckle.

“Stop laughing at me. This is serious! I suck!”

He shook his head, “We only started a little while ago. It’s a process. You’re not gonna become a rockstar after only a few lessons.”

Y/N let out another huff.

“Now sit down and try it again.”

She sat back in the char and Brian handed her the guitar. She tried again, fingers moving from note to note.

“Hold on,” He stopped her and moved one of her fingers a little lower on the neck, “now go a little slower.”

Rolling her eyes, she went through the song slower and it was agonizing- especially because Brian kept stopping her. She thought it was because she kept making it worse. But it was to help her. Restarting over and over. It did seem to help, though, even if she didn’t really notice it. He stopped her again and she stood to her feet.

“Brian, I swear to God-” she turned around and found him incredibly close. She could feel his breath on her face and his eyes fell from hers to her mouth.

He gulped before inhaling, trying to bring himself out of this trance. But all he could do was focus on her, her parted lips, her perfume. It was all too intoxicating. As she leaned forward, the studio door swung open and the boys walked in. Y/N quickly moved back and put the guitar away, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

“And how are the lessons going?” Roger asked.

Brian nodded and swallowed, “Better. She’s getting a lot better but… we still have some work to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way he looked at her, the way he moved in so close, she could still feel his breath on her. It was all that occupied her mind at this point.

It had been a couple weeks since the last guitar lesson. If she was being completely honest, she was a bit embarrassed. What had happened, what had almost happened, she didn’t know how she’d be able to face him.

Roger had invited Y/N down to one final pub gigs Queen was playing. Since it was probably the last time she would have an easy access to seeing them, Y/N decided to go.

It also gave her an excuse to stare at Brian for an hour.

The turnout was as to be expected. Queen had become a regular band playing at the pub. Although, Y/N was willing to bet good money that a fair few of the girls there were to see if they could go home with one of the band members, namely Roger.

During the set, Brian had caught Y/N looking at him a couple times. He tried to hide the frown when she looked away though.

After the band had finished and left the stage, Brian made his way back into the room, scanning the crowd to find Y/N. When he did, he found her sipping on a drink… and talking to someone.

Y/N could tell something a off when the guy’s words started to trail off. She turned around to see Brian making his way over to them.

Brian winked at Y/N before his attention was brought back to the guy.

“I’m a huge fan, Brian. Er- Mr. May. Wonderful set.”

The guitarist smiled, “Thank you. Mind if I steal this one for a minute?”

He rested a hand on Y/N’s upper arm as he spoke and gave it a squeeze. She could feel her heart beating so fast and hoped that Brian couldn’t.

“Of course. Take your time.”

And like that, Brian took her hand in his and led her outside.

When they got outside, Y/N leaned back against the outside of the pub. Brian hid a smirk, watching her try to stay still. But it wasn’t working. She went from having her arms in her back pockets to her hands crossed in front of her chest to folding her hands in front of her and picking at her nails.

“So are we just gonna stand here?” Y/N asked.

Brian shook his head, “Can we talk about it?”

Y/N shrugged, “Talk about what?”

He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. He’d been feeling just as awkward as her about what had ALMOST happened and not talking about it was driving him crazy.

“We almost kissed, Y/N. And then you just stop coming around. You stopped taking lessons. Makes me think I did something wrong,” He looked at her, “Did I?”

Y/N shook her head.

“Then why? Why have you been hiding from me.”

Y/N looked down at her shoes. It was stupid. Ignoring had been a stupid thing to do. Hiding wasn’t helping either of them and to say why she’d been made her feel stupid.

But she wasn’t ready, “You could’ve come to see me.”

Brian shook his head, “No I couldn’t. What if you did feel uncomfortable after what- I didn’t wanna make it worse by dropping by unannounced.”

How had she not seen it before? Well she hadn’t been exactly looking for it. Brian was so into her- if she had just paid a little more attention.

She looked up at him and realized he’d stepped closer to her. Her heart was beating a bit faster again.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Her eyes closed and his lips met hers. She noticed they were a little chapped but it didn’t matter. He moved his body closer to hers, wanting to be as close to her as possible. The kiss grew more insistent and she felt hands on her waist, under her shirt.

Y/N pulled back, “A little slower,” she teased.

“You little,” his lips were back on hers, this time the kiss was a bit harder. His hands moved up her shirt, forgetting for a moment that they were still in public.

She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it, eliciting a growl from Brian.

“Take me home.”


End file.
